A New Story
by Little GAY guy
Summary: Naruto is Orochimarus adopted son and when Orochimaru decides kohona is to dangerous for the teen he goes to the village hidden in red cloudsware they join the Akasuki in there journey for victory.. Hidanxnarutoxdeidara


This was something I just thought of becuase I dreamed about it

Warning yaoi

Disclaimer if I owned Naruto he would be an Akasuki member

Ohh I can't spell names so sue me

Orochimaru pov

Today was the day me Naruto and Juriya are leaving to go to the hidden village in red clouds. Naruto can't be hear every one is to dangerous he could be murdered or raped.

I slowly walked up to Juriya and told him about my plan to leav in the middle of the night. "Orochimaru but-" I interrupted him "It's to dangerous for him do you want him to loos his virginity from rape!" I yelled at him. "Fine well leav tonight." He said kissing me on the lips the liking down my neck.

"Guys get a room." Said Naruto walking in.

Naruto pov

I walked in quietly to see Papa and dad making out. "Guys get a room." I said acting disgusted. Really I was gay to I came out a month out.

Flashback

"Son, we need to talk to you about something." Papa-oro said. "Papa is this the talk." I asked."Yes son and I know your 18 but you need to know-" "Dad I already know girls can get pregnant good thing I'm gay isn't it." I yelled they looked in surprised "No, not that, it's the fact that you can get pregnant and you can make boys pregnant due to Karima."dad said

End

I was kinda surprised. "Son we need to talk to you." Papa and dad said. deja vu? "We think we need to leav kohona is not safe for you." Dad said

"I have to agree kit it's time for us to go." Said Karima he was wright. "Ok," I said."your right people hear don't think I belong, and they're right, ware are we going." I said "The village hidden in red clouds." They said. I got up to kiss then on the cheek ,and left to gather things in a seal. When I got done I got dressed in my ninja pants and black jump suit version of the hunter orange top. I also got closed toe boots and they were white. I painted my nails black and left."I'm ready" I said to them. Then we left.

When they got there

Orochimaru pov

When we got there the people at the gates and us to the Cloukage. "Hello gentlemen, how may I help you." Asked the cloukage "Me and my husband and son would like to join, the kohona village was not good to my son." I stated."Husband?"the cloukage murmured. "Ok why is that?" He said."Well he is a vessel of the kyuubi and he was shunned for his difference we different want him getting hurt." I said."State your names and take off your cloak." As we did his eyes widen." Orochimaru and Juriya of the sennin are married?" He asked."Yes we got married 4 years ago and adopted Naruto 15 years ago." Juriya said. "Ok I shall allow you to join on one condition you have to be on our Elite team of Akasuki." He said."That's what we planed." Said Naruto."You may leav you will live in the clan your that's open you can even name it the sennin clan house."he said."Thank you." We said.

At the clan house

We just got done cleaning and moving in and change all the maps to say it's a clan house for the sennin family. I was sitting in my room with Jur-Kun.

Juriya pov

I was laying down with oro-chan. Till he got up and kissed my lips lustfully. Deepening it with every second. He put his clothes member on mine and thrusted up. "Orochimaru."I moaned into his kiss. I flipped him over and pined him down humping him with my clothed member and started to put my hands up his shirt and pinch his pink nubs. "Juriya un."he moaned out kissing me over and over agan. I pulled of his and my shirt. I then pulled of our pants. I kissed his thigh liking them. "Juriya-k-kun." He moaned. "Before you can do any thing you have to suck me."I stated happily making him blush turning me over going down do grab my dick and rubbing it up against his. "Use -th-that toungh of yours." I moaned. He then put his face by my penis and liked the tip sliding his tongue down it without his mouth till he deep throated me constricting my dick with his tough. "Orochimaru, babe." I yelled coming into his mouth he swallowed. Then he lubed his own fingers fingering himself. Let's just say it was sexy. "Juriya daddy f-fu-fuck me." He moaned sticking four fingers into his plump delicious ass. I got up and put him on his hands and knees liking his anus tongh fucking it till I said." Ride me." And he lost it laying me down on my back and started to slide his ass crack up and down my dick like a hot dog but not putting it in yet and when he does he went balls deep onto my 12 inch cock grinding his ass on it."Have I told ho how fucking sexy you are when you bounce on my 12 inch cock baby becuase you look just like my own personal slut." I said."Just yous baby only your slut no one else's." He said getting of and slamming back down making my balls touch his butt in a slapping sound. He bounced harder till I got up and lay him down kissing up his stomach till I slammed into him hitting his prostate. "G-ah Juriya baby."

He said coming his liquids."I love you."he said."I love you to." I said falling asleep.

Little did they know little Naruto will be having nightmares about trampolines for months.

Did u like it because that's how it works


End file.
